Sounds like a deal to me
by xXBleeding.DarknessXx
Summary: Sasori and Sakura are the only two who know the way to the roof of their school, and when Sasori shows Sakura a small building on the roof, things get heated thanks to a screw driver. SasoSaku lemon AU High School  HS  Fic


** I think I love SasoSaku :D**

** There's not enough lemons of them! I shall contribute!**

** I don't own**_** Naruto.**_

"Om!" Sakura let out a small sound as she bit into her sandwich. Her cheeks poked out as she filled her mouth completely full of bread-y goodness.

Beside her, her red-headed companion let out a grunt. "You're a messy eater, Sakura," he informed her.

The pinkette glared at him, swallowing her mouthful in a large gulp. "Meh. Whatever, Sasori," she growled. "I'm hungry and I don't care what you say. I forgot I had gym today and I didn't eat breakfast." She paused, looking down at her half-eaten lunch, deliberating on whether or not to tell him. "I didn't wear underwear, either..."

Sasori choked on his drink. "W-What?" he stammered after coughing a few times.

Sakura blushed. "C'mon! I can't help it!"

"Yes you _can_!"

"Nu-uh! I didn't have any clean!"

"Ugh. Too much information," Sasori growled, shaking his head and trying not to blush.

Sakura shifted stiffly, shifting her legs into a more comfortable position-Indian style. Sasori's eye twitched. _Must. Not. Look. No! Bad eyes! Stop. Looking._ He forced himself to look at the clouds. "Well," Sakura said, interrupting his internal struggle of self-control, "I supposed I should be getting back."

"Back?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You know? School. The building that we're illegally sitting on top of?" Sakura questioned with an eye-roll.

The red-head scoffed. "Not illegal. Against school rules. And I'm pretty sure there's a rule about not wearing underwear to gym class."

Sakura blushed. "Whatever! There is _not_!"

Sasori shook his head before seeming to realize something. "Hey... the only way up here is through the window. And... you have a skirt on. So... how did you get up here without flashing anyone?"

The jade-eyed girl scratched her cheek nervously. "Ehe, well, let's just say... thank goodness no one was in the classroom at that time."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"I should be going," Sakura said, walking to the edge of the roof and starting to lower herself down into the fifth-floor window. Ever since the door to the roof had been sealed shut—which was before she had come to this school—she had been getting up there through this window, and the roof was where she had met Sasori. They both had found the way to get up through the window, and they liked eating on the roof, so they put up with each other.

"Sakura, get back over here," Sasori sighed out, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked, blinking, her legs still hanging off the edge of the building.

"Come here," he repeated, standing. "I want to show you something."

The pinkette hesitated for a moment before nodding to herself and standing quickly. She jogged to catch up with the older teen, who was already walking across the roof at a slow pace. "What are you going to show me?" she asked when she caught up to him.

"You'll see," he answered, smirking slightly as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It can't be that far!" his companion noted, mostly to herself. "I mean, after all, we're only on a roof."

"Aa. You're right. We're here." Sasori held up a hand, motioning to a small structure built from the concrete.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Before that kid jumped of the roof and killed himself, people were actually allowed up here," Sasori explained, walking closer to the building. "And the janitor's closet used to be this thing, but now it's just abandoned." He held his foot up, his hands still shoved into his pockets and kicked the door in.

"Eh? Are we allowed in there?"

"Are we allowed on the roof?"

"Um... no."

"Then, no." Sasori sighed, raking a hand through his red locks as he walked through the open door. "C'mon," he commanded upon seeing her lack of movement.

Sakura walked in after him. "Ugh!" Her nose wrinkled in displeasure upon smelling all the dirt inside. "It's so nasty in here."

"It's been abandoned forever. I don't know what you were expecting," the hazel-eyed teen remarked, then smirked upon seeing Sakura's glare directed at him.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, looking at the few tools that had been left behind on the shelves.

"It's hot out there, and there's shade in here," he explained with a shrug, but mentally continued, _and you were about to swing down into a classroom full of people with a skirt and no underwear on if I didn't give you a reason to stay._He sighed at his own thoughts. _Stupid little girl._

"Ah, but it's so dirty in here—ah," she sniffled, "ah—ACHOO!" She sneezed, stumbling onto a lone screwdriver on the floor. She tried to catch her balance by stumbling forward, but, instead, caught the door with one of her flailing arms, slammed it closed, and head-butted Sasori in the chest.

"Gah!" he called as the breath was knocked out of him thanks to Sakura's skull. He and the pinkette fell to the ground. Without thinking and overwhelmed with the need to breathe, he flipped over and pinned the girl beneath his arms, panting.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Ugh, you almost..." he cut himself off once he realized how close he was to the pinkette's face he was, "...killed me..."

Sakura blinked up at him, her hands slowly lowering from her mouth. "I..."

Before he knew it, Sasori was lowering his lips onto hers, gently pressing his mouth to her oh-so soft one. He moved his lips slightly and was surprised by how eagerly she responded. Soon, they were kissing each other hungrily; his tongue slid across her lip, working its way inside. She eagerly gave him access, and squeaked when his tongue easily overpowered hers.

He pulled away when his need for oxygen began screaming at him. He licked his lips as she panted under him. Sakura's back arched as he crashed her lips into hers once more. The red-head's hands slipped down to the bend of her knee, sliding slowly up under her skirt. "Nn!" she let out a small squeak against his lips, pressing her legs together as he squeezed her bare bottom.

Sasori pulled back with an arrogant smirk. "Hmm... seems as though you weren't lying about not having any underwear on."

"Why would I—nn—lie about that?" she asked, pausing only to let out a small sound when he gave another squeeze.

Sasori let out a small laugh as he kissed her neck. "Maybe to make me curious?" he questioned, as his tongue snaked out, swirling around on her skin and trying to find the most sensitive stop.

"Ahh," she moaned, alerting him that he had found the spot. "W-Why would I do t-that?" she gasped out, burying her fingers in his bloody locks. She squeezed her eyes closed, arching her back as he bit down.

"Heh. To make me want to find out?" he suggested, licking his lips as he moved to look her in the eye. "You've been a very naughty girl."

Sakura blushed. "T-That... sounds like a line out of a porno!"

Sasori's eyebrow rose. "What? Do you watch porn?"

Her blush intensified. "No. I hang out with Naruto."

"Tch." Sasori smirked, his hand running down her thigh. "Ah, well, whatever." He removed his hand from her leg, slipping it under her shirt instead.

"What are you—aah!" she yelped as he ripped her shirt from her shoulders and kissed along her collarbone. His fingers skimmed along the clasp of her bra, trying to unclip it, but finding it ridiculously difficult. Finally, after a few moments of getting more and more irritated, it came undone.

"_Finally_," he growled to himself, flinging the irritating object away.

Sakura squeaked in embarrassment, covering her bare chest with two cupped hands. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

Sasori's eyes narrowed. He easily pinned her hands above her head with a smirk. He caught her eye for a moment before lowering his mouth onto her exposed breast.

"Hah!" Sakura gasped, arching her back. "S—Saso—nn!"

He released her wrists, moving his hand instead to massage her free breast as his tongue worked its magic on the other, circling the hardened nipple.

Sakura buried her hands in his hair, weaving her fingers between his crimson locks. Breathlessly, she gasped out, "N-Not—"

The red-head looked up, staring up at her through lust-filled hazel eyes. "Not what?" he asked.

"Fair! It's not fair!" she spat at him through her pants. "You're still f-fully dressed!" She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and began rapidly unbuttoning his button-up shirt. She had trouble on the third button from the bottom, so she gave up and popped the last three buttons off.

"Tch," Sasori ticked angrily. "Eager much?"

"S-Shut up," she meekly commanded, blushing furiously as she moved to unbutton his pants.

"Ah, ah, ah," he scolded, taking her wrists. "Not so fast," he whispered into her ear, sitting up and pulling her into his lap. He smirked. "And I thought _I_ wasn't patient."

Sakura blushed. "S-Shut up."

Sasori smirked, putting two hands on the back of her skirts and pushing her forward, making her scoot closer to him. He squeezed her backside a bit, drawing a small squeak from the pinkette.

"Sasori! Stop doing that!" she yelped, blushing furiously.

He smirked, giving it another firm squeeze. "Why would I do that?"

Sakura's lip quivered. "B-Because I told you to?" she offered hopefully.

The red-head smirked while shaking his head. He moved his hands back to her chest, taking a round, pink bud in each hand and rolling it around between his finger and thumb.

Sakura let out a squeak of surprise, squeezing her eyes closed. Sasori smirked, deciding he liked this position better. He could see her expressions better like this—they were very entertaining. Not to mention, a turn on.

"Aah!" Sakura moaned, jerking her hips against his. Sasori hissed at the feeling, moving slightly. With a growl, he pinned her frame under his.

Sakura placed her hands on his chest. "You have… a tattoo," she said quietly, placing her hand over the _scorpion _kanji on his chest.

Sasori snorted. "Sure do," he grunted, pulling her skirt off and tossing it aside.

She squeaked in protest, crossing her legs slightly. He growled in annoyance, putting a hand on her inner thigh and pushing them apart. "N—" she started to protest, but silenced herself with a sharp gasp when he pushed two fingers inside of her.

"_Sasori_!" she hissed breathlessly, her back arching as he moved his digits around inside of her. Her fingers made their way down to his pants, pulling impatiently at the zipper. His lip curled, and he pressed deeper inside of her, eliciting a choked sound from the girl. "Nng!" she grunted, shivering as she arched her back, her nails digging into the wooden floor.

Sasori suddenly removed his fingers, leaving Sakura wiggling under him. He grabbed the hem of his pants, pulling them away. Sakura joined him in his mission and, soon, his pants joined the rest of their clothing strewn about the floor of the shack.

Sighing, Sakura ran her fingers around the elastic waistband of his dark blue boxers. She slid her hand inside and stroked the hard member. Sasori hissed, pressing her harder against the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he growled, looking her straight in the eye, his hazel orbs burning. Sakura blushed, pulling her hand away. Sasori looked down at his undergarments, suddenly wishing that he had been like Sakura and not worn any. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed them by the cloth and ripped them off. He looked up to see Sakura staring down at him, a blush still coating her face. He smirked. "Impatient?"

She turned away. "S-Shut up." He didn't miss the way her eyes traveled down his body.

His smirked widened and let out a single laugh. "Like what you see?"

Sakura gasped and looked away again. "I—I—"

He silenced her with a rough but short kiss. "No more talking," he growled as he pulled away. Sasori licked his lips before pressed them back to hers before plunging into her. He winced as he did so because of the resistance he felt.

"Mmm!" she screamed into his lips, her nails digging into the bare skin of his back. He pulled away from her lips to see it contorted with pain. "A-Ah," she opened one of her tightly closed eyes. "I-It… hurts," she informed him quietly.

The red-head's eyebrows furrowed. "It'll get better," he assured her as he pulled out before pushing back in. She grabbed his biceps, her nails piercing the skin of his arms as he continued the process of pushing in and pulling out of her gently.

Soon, the pain all but disappeared and was overtaken by intense pleasure. "Gah!" Sakura gasped, "S-Sasori!" she gasped as he pushed inside of her once more. Her back arched.

Said man ground his teeth together as she said his name. Damn, it was hard to have self-control. He wanted to fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk for _weeks_, but he was fairly sure she would have objections to that.

"M-More," Sakura muttered.

"_What_?" Sasori hissed, thinking his ears had betrayed him.

The pinkette sent him a glare. "More!"

He smiled manically, his eyes glinting. "_Gladly,_" he growled, thrusting into her.

"Uh!" Sakura grunted, her eyes rolling back in her head. "Ah! K-Kami—_Sasori_!"

Sasori buried his fingers in her pastel locks, baring his teeth as he increased his pace—faster and faster.

"Sa-so-ri!" she broke his name up between thrusts.

"Sa-ku-ra," he replied in a low snarl, doing the same.

"Sa—Sa—I—I—can't—I'm—Ah—Ah—_Ah_!" Her back arched and she hissed his name through her teeth, _"Sasori!"_ Her eyes rolled back into her head and she shivered all-over.

"Nng!" he grunted as he released into her.

"Unh—K-Kami-sama, Sasori," Sakura moaned as he rolled off of her.

The red-head smirked as he rolled over and grabbed his shirt, throwing it over her. "Hey, Sakura."

"Huh?"

"How about you never wear underwear?"

The pink-haired girl blushed as she shuffled closer to him and buried her face in his chest. "If you promise to do that every time I don't, I promise I never will."

"Sounds like a deal to me."


End file.
